146186-refer-a-friend
Content ---- ---- 3 letters....that had a refer a friend system when it first came out. Can you guess......lol | |} ---- I hope you aren't talking about WoW because they didn't introduce recruit a friend until 2008 which was 4 years after it's release. | |} ---- RIFT went free to play about two and a half years ago and they still use their refer-a-friend model. You get some free cosmetic and convenience items when they make an account with RIFT, and if the referred player spends money in RIFT, you get this special currency that you can put to use in the Referral Rewards section of the in-game store. Mounts, pets, costumes, supply crates with all sorts of useful goodies, stuff like that. They go somewhere in that direction and it could work out. Yes, he is talking about WoW. Edited November 4, 2015 by Remorrhaid | |} ---- ---- Well that just makes him/her misinformed as like stated previously WoW didnt have a recruit a friend system until 2008 well after it original release in 2004. IMO it helps to know what one is talking about so that one doesn't look foolish. Goes along the line with people believing WoW was the first MMO ever :rolleyes: | |} ---- ---- It's a good idea that will potentially bring more players into the fold. Prepare the the majority of the forums to hate it. | |} ---- I'll take that whole damn box, looks good ...........don't mind me salivating. | |} ---- I don't hate the idea of getting more players into the game I hate the idea of giving freebies as incentive. The problem there is it's a free game with no obligation to pay. If they lock rewards behind a pay wall then people will complain. If they give free stuff just for a referred person making an account and playing the game then we'll all be making free accounts just for the free stuff and no new people will be invited. A link sent by e-mail to the create account page is all that is needed. No free stuff needs to be given out. You don't need recruit a friend to invite people to the game. People that want the system just want free stuff. I now want cakes, thankyou Tex. | |} ---- Think of it as a free sample. Like in my thread about it, I suggest giving some minor things to a new recruited player to give them a sample of what the game has to offer. Remember, a completely new player has very little, and sees very little of the game for awhile. They don't get to see how fun costumes are. They don't get to see what it's like to ride a hoverboard. They don't get to see what people have done with their housing plots, they probably don't have any NCoins or Omnibits to check out the cash shop with. In my suggestion, I proposed just giving new players a taste of these things so that they have more motivation to level up and stick around. As to making new accounts just to get free stuff, I also suggested making the ability to refer a player tied to Cosmic level. I also suggested minor rewards for referring any players after the first, not really worth the effort to scam the system. And also as to people making bogus accounts to refer, correct me if I'm wrong, but doesn't making an account require a credit card or something like that on file? If not, then maybe make that a requirement for referred players. Unless someone has like fifty credit cards or is stealing identities I don't see making fake accounts to get minor free stuff being an issue. Edited November 4, 2015 by Atomicpanda | |} ----